Rude Girl
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: They need each other to achieve their goal. However they share the same cold attitude, can Vergil resist the urge to cut down the girl who is just as bad as him? Or will the time together make them realize their goal will change nothing to what they have lost? Vergil x OC Coarse langue and lemon. (if I feel like it!)
1. Rude Girl: Intro

**Rude Girl:**

The girl panted sprinting down the empty dark streets, she was tired her legs were aching from the long run she had be running.

"Wooo! Coming to get you!" the deep voices screamed, the girl glanced over her shoulder to see their shadows of her chasers, till she ran into something solid the girl bounced back falling to the ground looking up to see the young man dressed in blue slowly turning, his piercing blue eyes cold and sharp glaring down at her.

"Ahh…" she gasped wide-eyed to have run into more trouble then she needed.

"Got ya!" the voice yelled from behind as a hand grabbed the girl by her hair pulling her back.

"Ah!" she screamed more annoyed then afraid to have been caught.

"Aaah, that was fun! But the chase is over!" he grinned till he noticed the young boy standing there watching the scene play before him.

"Ehh, best turn around boy, if you don't want any trouble." The thug warned, the boy simple glared at the thug to be told what to do.

"Hey this punk thinks he's tough shit!" the 2nd thug pointed out.

"Nice samurai sword! Get that for your cosplay?" He teased.

"Haha listen kid, don't get me on my bad side you wouldn't like me mad." He warned as he threw the girl back ditching her turning his attention to the boy now, as he pulled out the switchblade.

"This blades slit a lot of necks, y'know? Women, men, kids heh you name it." he grinned proud of his crimes. The boy stood with the same expression as before which seemed to annoy the thug more.

"I'm getting pretty fucking sick of that fucking stare boy!" He yelled grabbing the boy's collar to his long coat.

"Uh…" he groaned wide-eyed feeling a sting across his abdomen he lowered his gaze to see his jacket he wore slit.

"Nhhh, aah hah!" He screamed blinking stepping back holding his stomach as he stumbled back in half.

"Aahhh!" the 2nd thug screamed as his friend's body twitched.

"The fuck!?" He cursed scared to see his friend dead in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck this!" He cried turning tail and running away. The girl sat on the ground trembling with fear, unable to move. The boy stepped closer to her looking down at her tilting his head to the side to notice the book next to her his eyes narrowed to see what kind of book it was.

"Where did you get that?" He asked the girl snapped back to reality looking up at him glaring.

"Fuck you." she cursed grabbing the hefty book and running away, the boy stood glaring as the girl vanished into the dark streets.

"Hmph."

The girl set the book down on the desk catching her breath, she'd run all the way home scared she would run into more trouble had she stooped. She sat down opening the book starting her reading, she pulled out the notebook and pen as she trailed her fingertip over the words as she mumbled to herself, after a few hours had passed she began to feel tired and ended up falling asleep at her desk where she began her dream.

_"Quinn!" the girl yelled as the small girl looked back to see the older girl smiling._

_"Sis! Over here!" Quinn smiled yelling back while she stood up running to her lovely sister._

_"Are you ready?" the girl asked taking her baby sister's hand into hers._

_"Yeah!" she replied, the dream she was having was sweet and wonderful, but it wasn't long till the good memories quickly were poisoned and her sweet dream turned into a nightmare._

_"Oh God! No!" the older sister cried as she as held by the huge demon while the other sniffed the air._

_"Where is she!?" the demon growled._

_"I-I told you already it's just me! Now please, just go!" She pleaded as the demon looked back._

_"Don't lie whore, do you take us as fools!?" he growled charging at her making her scream when it stopped in front of her._

_"Aahh!" she cried with fear as the demon raised its hand holding its claws close to her face._

_"We will find your beloved sister, and when we do we will rip you open in front of her. " he grinned at the cruel thought till something hit the demon on the back of the head._

_"Hm?" he asked looking back to see the little girl glaring with tears staining her cheeks._

_"Quinn!" she screamed;_ Quinn quickly woke up jumping from her nightmare, she stayed still a while before moving. She frowned sitting up right in the chair rubbing her temple leaning back.

"Fucking dreams…" she cursed,

**A/N: ****So this is the new story I'm working on! This is the intro/ test sample to see if anyone likes what I got so far. Why? Cause I want to know if it's worth putting time in too! Got school! OKAY!? jk :P Anyway I'm still brainstorming the plot and the character but yeah. Let's hope this one can live up to the other one I wrote. (0_0)' Eh! Pressures on now! Lol Vergil=Capcom Quinn=Mine. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one~! Ohh wonder how it'll do! Joking I don't care um, it's short sorry been busy with other activities and um well hope you guys enjoy the new story I will try my best to make it good, good plot, good characters, good sex lol just joking! xD but seriously hope you enjoy the new story guys thanks! Vergil=CAPCOM Quinn=OC=Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn sat in her chair thinking till she heard motors and by the sound of it there wasn't just one coming her way. Quinn quickly shot up running to her window looking out to see the lights a distance closing in.

"Great." She growled to see trouble coming her way. Quinn quickly spun around grabbing the steel pipe resting by her desk as she made her way downstairs quickly, she pushed open the door to see the line of bikes parked outside her home the lights on her blinding her.

"Quinn girly~! We saw what you did to our bro." The thug spoke.

"Good, cause your next!" Quinn yelled back clenching the pipe behind her back.

"Ohhh~" the ganged laughed amused by her comment.

"Aah, don't you think our game has gone on long enough?" He asked getting off his bike slowly making his way to her.

"I could end it for you if you like." Quinn replied staring up at the thug in front of her.

"Heh, your too damn cute why not just become mine?" He asked leaning in to her only to get smacked by the pipe she had been hiding,

"Pig!" Quinn growled as she spit on him while he groaned in pain on the ground.

"Get the bitch!"

"We're gonna fuck you up whore!" the cheered coming at her, Quinn stood ready as she took the first one down and began to beat him repeatedly she looked up taking the second thug down she swung back only to get her pipe grabbed by the third thug.

"You bitch!" He cursed as Quinn struggled to get her weapon back only to get tackled by the remaining thugs.

"Ugh!" She growled trying to get free as the thug pinned her down.

"Hahah gocha." He grinned.

"GET OFF!" Quinn yelled enraged her fist clinched as she continued to struggle.

"Haha just relax and lay there while we have our fun." He smiled as his face began to melt away the reviling the fly head under.

"Errr!" Quinn gritted her teeth as she turned her head to the side trying to bite at his hands that held her down.

"You can't escape." He laughed leaning in close to her face.

"No! Aahhh!" Quinn screamed moving her head to the side trying to avoid his face till he stopped Quinn lay panting as the demon on her was sliced blood sprayed on to her making her making her cringe as the body feel limp on her dead, Quinn sat up pushing it off of her disgusted to be covered in the demons blood.

"You're being too loud." The boy spoke as he stepped into view holding his blade out resting in on his shoulder as he tilted his head to the side examining what was before him.

"Oh fuck…. Vergil…" the thug trembled wide eye to see the young half demon.

"Vergil?" Quinn asked looking back at him the thugs quickly turned to run only to stop and gasp to see Vergil in front of them his back turned to them as he slide his blade back into the sheath finishing them off quickly leaving behind puddles and pieces of body parts. Quinn sat on the ground staring at the blood till the blade pointing at her made her look up at him.

"I don't usually stop and aid humans, and seeing as you're the first human I help I expect an answer to my question," Vergil demanded.

"I didn't ask for help." Quinn replied.

"Don't test my patience." Vergil warned as both glared at each other.

"I'm not afraid of you." Quinn informed only to gasp to see Vergil move so fast having her pinned against the wall his hand around her throat.

"You should be." Vergil smirked as he watched her struggle to breath.

"Aah, argh… if you kill me I'll just come back to kill you." she warned glaring down at him, as the darkness began to surround her.

Hours later Quinn had woken up she was in her home laid on the couch, she lay for a moment before jolting up wide-awake remembering her encounter with Vergil.

"What interest does a human girl have in the demon realm?" Vergil asked holding Quinn's notes in hand.

"You-! Ugh!" she growled annoyed to see him have gone threw her personal belongings.

"Well?" He asked as Quinn sighed sitting right on the couch crossing her arms.

"And why would the son of the legendary Knight Sparda want to know?" She asked.

"This girl gets under my skin quick." Vergil thought staring at her.

"You understand this right?" Vergil asked, Quinn looked over at him her eyes still narrow.

"Hmph, then per phase you will turn out to be of some use to me."

"Use?!" Quinn asked standing up clenching her fist only to have Vergil shoot his hand out grabbing her by her chin.

"I'm trying really hard on not trying to kill you."

"Nhh! Ah!" Quinn cried for his grip to hurt as she clawed at his hand trying to get him to let go.

"You are coming with me. Whether you like it or not."

"Nhh! I won't go!" Quinn replied only to have him punch her hard in the gut taking the air out of her as her eyes fell shut passing out, she fell forward as Vergil caught her with his arm.

"What a nuisances." He grumbled as he threw her over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say! I am very proud to see the Vergil in my story is sticking to his true self! xD In my other one I feel I made him a little OOC! 0_0 so I'm just… happy. lol maybe I'll add a little sugar to him make him a little nicer in the future chapters! Anyway chapter 2 is here and yeah enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! : ) Vergil=CAPCOM**

**Chapter 2**

"Where have you been?" the bald man asked only to freeze to see Vergil with a girl in his arms.

"Arkham, take her and lock her in a room." Vergil ordered.

"May I ask what her purpose is?"

"She knows the demon language better then you." He replied while handing her over to him, as he looked down at her.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Still you shouldn't be bringing animals home." Arkham grumbled to himself.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes once again waking up; she was now in a nice room lying on the bed.

"Ugh… what the hell?" she asked while sitting up from the bed holding her stomach that still ached from the hit. She looked around the room till the door was opened. Quinn looked back to see the young freckled face blonde stepping in wearing hardly any clothes.

"Oh, good your awake." The girl spoke making a smug face examining Quinn as if she now was competition, Quinn could tell she didn't like this girl one bit and she didn't even need time to try and get to know her.

"Heh don't be scared little girl, I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Alice." She introduced placing her hand on her hip pushing her long blonde hair aside showing off her curvy body. Quinn sat on the bed looking at she could careless what this girls name was; to her she could tell she was the whore in the house.

"Hmm I don't really see why Vergil saved you from the demons, you don't look like much from my view." Alice spoke playing with the lock of hair.

"Heh saved me?" Quinn asked getting up from the bed narrowing her eyes.

"That asshole kidnapped me!" Quinn corrected.

"As if I would ever accept help from a demon like him!" Alice stood a little shocked to see this girl was brought her against her well.

"Heh, what is wrong with you? You've see Vergil right?" Alice asked as Quinn made a confused face.

"What?"

"He's pure perfection, good-looking, strong, and when he unlocks the gate to the demon realm he will be more powerful then any demon!" Alice smiled.

"There is something clearly wrong with you girl."

"Hmph say what you like but between you and me there is no competition to be his queen." Alice replied making Quinn smirk.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like competing to be the next whore for some psycho." Quinn replied only to anger Alice.

"You bitch-!" She yelled going to slap her only to have her hand stopped, Alice looked back to see Arkham behind her looking down at her none to pleased.

"I'm certain Vergil wouldn't like the idea of you assault his guest." Arkham spoke as Alice gritted her teeth pissed.

"Nh… I'm… sorry." She apologized jerking her hand free.

"Now, I believe I simply sent you up to check on her but instead I see you acting like a child, per phase I should reverse the spell and turn to your true form, Alice." Arkham threaten making Alice go wide eye in fear.

"No-! Please I'm sorry I'll be good!" Alice begged as Quinn looked behind the two to see the door was left open, Quinn bit her lower lip wondering if she could make a run for it.

_"Shit… these two seem to be in their own drama this maybe my chance to get out…"_ Quinn thought till she went for it, Quinn pushed them aside going for the door.

"Ah! Shit!" Alice cursed.

"Err!" Arkham growled to let their guest escape. Quinn ran threw the door slamming it shut buying her some time. She looked around her heart racing wondering which way to run course she had no time to stop and think so she decided to just run no matter what.

"Argh that little bitch!" Alice growled as she stepped out of the room furious.

"What are you waiting for Alice? Go get her." Arkham ordered looking down at her as Alice looked up at him nodding. Quinn quickly sprinted down the long hallways she could hear Alice's voice behind her yelling cursing.

"_Shit! "_ Quinn cursed coming to a stop looking at the closed door she quickly turned the knob entering the room closing the door locking it as she stepped back catching her breath,

"Heh…" she smiled, she turned around only to stop and freeze to see she had now locked herself with her kidnapper.

"Oh… fuck me." She cursed quietly to see him in the red chair his coat resting on it, Quinn stood still till she noticed he was asleep! Quinn stood watching him she couldn't help but notice he looked different Quinn slowly made her way towards him her eyes on his face.

"_He… looks at peace."_ Quinn thought looking at his face till she blushed finding him attractive.

"_No-! He's an asshole! He just looks nice!" _ Quinn told herself till she noticed the photo in his hand. Quinn titled her head to the side slowly taking the photo from him looking at the young women in the red dress; she had long beautiful blond hair, and a kind smile. Quinn looked at the photo then back at Vergil only to see him awake glaring at her Quinn jumped dropping the photo as Vergil stood up keeping his eyes on her.

"Uhh…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his cold voice.

"I…." She paused unsure of what to say only to have Vergil grab her by her arm pulling her towards him as he lead her to the door.

"No-! Wait! The women in the photo! Was she special to you?!" Quinn asked trying to pull back only to fail seeing as she was going up against a demon.

"Was she taken from you by demons!?" Quinn asked frowning to see he wasn't interested in having a conversation,

"Vergil!" She screamed finally getting him to stop, Vergil looked back at her his cold stare still the same.

"What would you benefit on getting the answers to your questions?" Vergil asked as Quinn frowned.

"I decided to look into the demon language when I lost my sister, my goal is to find away to seal up all of the demons. My father was obsessed with learning their language, he had a book full of notes." Quinn explained Vergil let her go looking at her.

"The book your father had, what are the chances it has notes on how to open the gates?" Vergil asked as Quinn shook her head.

"Why would you want that?" Quinn asked.

"You lost someone to demons! Opening the gates is only going to make others suffer the same!" Quinn yelled.

"All I want is power, and I will stop at nothing to obtain it even if others have to suffer." Vergil replied only to get slapped across the face by Quinn whom now was breathing heavy fighting back the tears collecting in her eyes.

"You fucking monster! Your so selfish!" Quinn yelled clenching her fist pissed Vergil staying still listening to her.

"But of course I wouldn't expect any less from a demon! You're all the same! Heartless, ruthless nothing but death where ever you go!"

"Your no better then the demons who killed the one you love!" Quinn yelled the tears running down her cheek Vergil stood looking down at her annoyed.

"God-!" She cried out filled with mix emotion wiping the tears away.

"We are going to go get that book." Vergil spoke turning his back as he unlocked the door leaving her alone making her sigh regretting the mention of it.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Chapter 3! Yeah uh still not 100% where to go with this new story, I had the plot but… it sort of changed in my head. Anyway enjoy! Vergil belongs to CAPCOM. **

Chapter 3

Quinn closed the door behind her locking it, she leaned against the door wondering how she'd gotten involved in the mess and was wondering if there was a way out. Quinn sighed as she walked to the sink Vergil had agreed to escort her home, just to change from her bloody clothes she had been wearing the whole night. She stood in front of the sink turning the faucet collecting some water in her hands splashing it to her face removing some dry blood. She grabbed the towel drying her face as she began to strip of her old clothes tossing them aside she grabbed the white long sleeved dress hanging on the coat hanger slipping it on she grabbed the knee high tan boots taking a sit on the closed toilet sliding on the boots. Quinn sat hunched over running her hand threw her espresso hair taking in the small time she had in her home till the pounding on the door scared her making her look up at the closed door.

"What's taking so long?!" Vergil growled Quinn sighed rolling her eyes getting up grabbing her jacket. Quinn stepped out of the bathroom glaring at Vergil who returned the same stare, she walked passed him going to her dresser pulling it open digging through the folded clothes pulling the gun out.

"That won't kill a demon." Vergil spoke watching her.

"Maybe not, but I rather try and protect myself then having you." She replied while loading the gun lifting her dress up sliding the gun in the holster tied to her thigh.

"Hmph," Quinn stepped back walking to the door only to get grabbed.

"I will tell you this now for future reference, do not try to run." He warned Quinn smirked jerking her arm free looking up at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied existing the room, Vergil glared as he followed after her. Quinn stepped out of her house coming to a stop wide eye to see the two huge horned demons Vergil stepped out next to her looking at the demons. Quinn held her hand ready on her gun.

"I told you already that won't work." Vergil spoke.

"Like I care what you say."

"All you'll do is provoke them and that's the least thing we need."

"Nhh…" Quinn gritted her teeth pulling her hand away.

"Quinn!" a voice called.

"Huh?" She replied as the slim man stepped out with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Quinn, baby! I'm gonna need you to come with me!" He smiled.

"Sorry I'm a bit busy at the moment maybe another time." She replied.

"Haha, your such a funny girl baby! But seriously let's not jest right now." He smiled getting serious glaring at her which seemed to piss her off, looked as if everybody was giving her nasty stares today and she was getting sick and tired of it.

"Go fuck yourself." Quinn replied with a smile pissing of the slim man as he dashed at her.

"You're coming!" He yelled coming at her, Quinn pulled her gun out taking aim and firing the bullets hitting but not stopping him.

"Fuck!" Quinn cursed as she loaded another clip looking up to see him coming closer at her till he stopped to have a blade pointing at his neck as Vergil stood glaring at him. Quinn looked over at him annoyed.

"Your annoying." He growled.

"Aah, white hair walks around with a katana… you couldn't be…." He spoke only to gasp feeling his body falling to the grown being sliced up, Vergil cleaned his blade sliding it back into sheath as the two demons roared running at him.

"Ah!" Quinn gasped stepping forward to fight only to have Vergil push her back making her fall back.

"Hey! Mind your own business!" Quinn protested as Vergil slid his foot back, hand on hilt waiting for them to come closer to him.

"Uh I think they're close enough!" Quinn informed feeling scared to see them getting closer and closer.

"Vergil!" Quinn yelled as Vergil attacked quickly vanishing from her sight she blinked to see him behind the two demons that stood in front of her, both slowly turned back at Vergil as they made their way to him only to fall dead the multiple slashes appearing on their bodies.

"Come on." He ordered Quinn got up looking at the corpse in front of her house the blood making puddles.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like demons much." Quinn spoke catching up to him.

"I will kill anything that gets in my way." He replied.

"_That again?"_ Quinn wondered to herself.

"How long will it take to reach the house the book is at?" Vergil asked.

"The home I lived is pretty far from here and traveling by foot too won't help any, maybe a week or so." Quinn replied looking up at him.

"Hmph."

Quinn and Vergil had been walking what felt like days but in truth it was only 10 hours counting the 15 minutes breaks Quinn were given for rest. Quinn panted as she stopped to see the inn in front of her.

"Good a place to sleep!" she smiled as she headed to the building with Vergil following. Quinn entered the building making a face coughing covering his mouth and nose. The room was filled the gray smoke filled with old man drinking their lives away. The men in the room had their eyes on her that made her nervous Vergil must have been outside waiting.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked as Quinn smiled nodding.

"Yes I need a room, with two beds please." She informed.

"Sorry my rooms only have one bed…. If your lucky to get that room haha." He laughed as he pulled the book out with names as Quinn made a face,

_"Shit…"_ she cursed.

"Names?"

"Quinn and Vergil." She replied as he wrote it down getting her set up, after a few minutes she was given a key that looked rusted she frowned wondering what the room would look like. Quinn headed for the door only to be cut off by the large man Quinn made a face hand over her gun only to stop and think.

_"No, pulling the gun out would only cause a frenzy plus the owner might refuse to take us in… and I really don't feel like sleeping outside. "_

"What do you want?" Quinn asked annoyed while crossing her arms.

"Heh will my friend and I were wondering if you can take turns on you?" Quinn glared up at him as the man looked at her grinning.

"Haha, so what do you say?"

"Hm tempting but I like men that have all of their teeth and that doesn't smell like their own piss." Quinn replied walking passed him only to get grabbed.

"Charles c'mon man, your drunk leave her alone." One of the men spoke trying to calm his friend.

"My bitch of a wife left and I haven't gotten a good fuck in a while." He spoke as Quinn shivered grossed out.

"Your wife left such a good looking guy like you? No way I'm like totally shocked." Quinn joked.

"You little-!" he growled raising his hand up to smack Quinn only to stop to see the point of the blade pointing at his nose.

"Release her." Vergil growled, more idiots for him.

"A-alright, alright, I'm sorry I- I didn't know she was with someone." He apologized letting Quinn go as she dusted her arm that was grabbed by him.

"Had she not would you have proceeded?" Vergil asked pressing the blade down on the guy's nose making him bleed making him scared.

"No! I… just!" 

"Scum like you need to be removed."

"No…" the man sobbed.

"Hmph, but looking at you from where I'm standing you're already dead." Vergil pulled his blade away leaving the man standing in a puddle of his own piss; Quinn unlocked the door to the room pushing it only to see one bed.

_"Fuck, with all the drama in the lounge I forgot about the chances of getting a room with one beds." _ Vergil walked in looking at the room while he removed his long jacket tossing it on the chair pulling at his scarf around his neck. Quinn couldn't help but stare at his arms, man they were nice! Quinn made herself look away as she took a sit on the chair resting.

"Hey… um thanks for the help back there." Quinn blushed her heart racing, Vergil was now on the bed lying down.

"I need you alive, do not mistake my personal goal for kindness." Vergil replied as Quinn made a face.

_"Asshole."_ She thought, till she noticed Vergil was claiming the bed leaving her on the floor or chair, Quinn sat on the chair annoyed as she rested her arms on the table using them as a pillow going to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

"_You damn fool! What have you done!?" the woman yelled with rage._

"_I refuse to be your puppet!" the man replied; _Quinn shot her eyes open waking up from her dream her head resting on her arms on the table were she had spent the night.

_"They were always fighting…"_ Quinn thought to herself sitting up right in the chair sighing remembering what she could of her parents. The door opened as Vergil walked in looking over at her, he was wearing the annoyed expression again,

"About time you woke up." He spoke as Quinn made a face to his comment.

Quinn followed the dirt path in front of her they were about 4 days away from her home now, and Quinn had been thinking up ways of keeping that book out of Vergil's hands seeing as no good would come of it. Sure she could mislead him but that would cost her, her life and she wasn't ready to die, not yet not till every demon was put back where they had come from.

_"What if I use it…?"_ Quinn thought to herself.

_"No doubt there is some chant I could use to hold Vergil off while I made off with the book, right? Father would always be practicing them… I remember it."_ Quinn came to a stop Vergil looked at her wondering why she had stopped.

_"The town I use to live in most likely being run by demons… Vergil would be distracted with them giving me the chance-"_

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked as Quinn looked back at him.

"N-nothing, just taking a break." She lied.

"We don't have time for that, keep going." He ordered as Quinn turned her head back smirking.

"Fine." The two had covered a lot of ground that day but the sun was starting to set leaving the sky a blended color of orange and red. Quinn pushed the branches of tress aside remembering a path.

"Where are you leading us?! The path we were following was more precise then wherever you're leading now." Vergil growled.

"You ordered me to guide you right? So shut up and just follow me." Quinn replied.

"It's getting late and I know for a fact these woods attract demons," Quinn explained as Vergil followed her.

"I can take them." Vergil replied.

"I'm sure you can." Quinn came to a stop smiling to see the old cabin was still there.

"Yes," She made her way to the old cabin peeking in threw the windows it was hard to see threw seeing as dusted had collected on the other side. She jogged to the door turning the knob, locked she made a face patting herself to find something to lock pick, Vergil walked passed her kicking the door down Quinn looked over at him wide eye.

"What did you do!?" Quinn growled.

"I opened it."

"Are you stupid! Now they have a way in!" Quinn growled as Vergil made a face,

"I'll protect you." He replied Quinn blushed to hear him say that but quickly declined.

"No I don't want it!" She growled.

"Just get in." Vergil replied stepping into the old place, Quinn picked up the door having a hard time seeing as it was made out of logs.

"Ah, damn this is heavy." She growled trying to close the opening. Quinn gasped as the door came back at her Vergil shot both his hands out holding it up caging Quinn in the middle while he stood behind her. Quinn blushed to feel him so close he pushed the door back closing the hole. Quinn brushed her hair back behind her ear as she began to search the cabin; there was a fireplace inside Quinn walked to it looking around for logs to start a fire. Vergil walked to the window looking out the sky was getting dark, he looked back out of the corner of his eye to see Quinn had found the matches and was now working on the fire.

"How did you know you this cabin was here?" Vergil asked keeping his back turned Quinn looked up at him.

"They decided to built it as a precaution, we're not far from a town. People would go out but never make it back before sunset, and so demons or thugs killed them. They built this cabin for anyone traveling." Quinn explained as she held her hands in front of the fire.

"Supposedly it's been blessed or something like that, so demons can't come in." Quinn added rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

"Hmph." Quinn sat on the floor leaning against the wall asleep her body still shivering from the cold they had run out of logs to burn and so the fire had died out; Vergil sat on the floor across Quinn watching her.

_"They are so frail."_ Vergil thought to himself till he shot his head to the window; he could feel demons were approaching the cabin they had token refuge in. Vergil got up walking to the window looking out to indeed see the demons out surrounding the place.

"Tsk…" He stood watching as the demons all roared sprinting full speed at the cabin Vergil looked back at Quinn.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled Quinn jumped waking up.

"Wha?" She asked looking around confused,

"We need to leave!" He yelled, as the wall of the cabin was taken out leaving an opening for the demons.

"Ah! But-!"

"This place is a trap!" Vergil growled as he stood in front of her his hand on the hilt of his sword as the demons stumbled in tripping over each other laughing.

"It's supposed to be blessed!"

"All it takes is to convince a stupid human that'll he get immortal life if he does as told by demons." The female demon explained walking in.

"We've been using this old place as a trap luring in idiots like you for years now." She laughed.

"Err… fuck." Quinn growled pissed to have fallen for the trap.

"Unfortunately, we're not on the menu tonight." Vergil replied vanishing appearing in the middle of the demons quickly taking out the low rank demons,

"Bastard!" the girl demon cursed stepping back to see these weren't her typical humans meaning she would need her toughest demon.

"Don't think I came unprepared!" She smiled as she snapped her fingers making the ground shake.

"Great, now what?!" Quinn growled trying to keep her balance while leaning against the wall as the hand spurted from under the floor the cabin now beginning to fall apart, the ceiling coming down with chunks and pieces.

"Aah!" Quinn screamed trying her best to avoid getting hit till there was a loud screech shattering the windows the glass flew everywhere in the room, Quinn fell to her knees cursing holding her leg looking down to see the shard of glass sticking out of her right thigh, her white dress stained with her blood from the wound.

"Argh…. Fuck!" she cursed more agitated pressing down trying to bear the pain in her thigh.

"Hahah! Let's see if your little sword will do any harm to the beast!" the woman laughed Vergil looked back seeing Quinn on the floor.

"Troublesome." He growled as he quickly sprinted to her, Quinn gasped looking up to see the large hand coming down her way.

"Tsk!" Quinn shut her eyes waiting for deaths embrace when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see Vergil carrying her in his arms. They were now outside the cabin that was falling apart as the demon that was summoned busted out roaring pushing the ruble off of him sending it everywhere.

"Vergil… my leg." Quinn whimpered clenching on to his vest.

"I noticed, but I have to take these demons out before I can do anything." He explained keeping his eyes on the beast in front of him.

"Rip them apart." The female demon spoke as the beast shot his red eyes at Vergil and Quinn slowly walking to them, Vergil set Quinn down carefully.

"Vergil..." Quinn called out worry in her voice her hands his still holding on to his shoulders Vergil smirked amused by the change in heart.

"Hmph, are you worried for me?" He asked looking at her making Quinn frown.

"Nhh… ah in your dreams… "Quinn replied letting him go as Vergil stood up turning to face his opponent. Both stood across each other Vergil quickly slid his foot back making the first move appearing in the air quickly let out slashes attacking the demons face making it stumble back swinging its arm. Vergil dodged as he then quickly went for its legs he moved quick as the slashes appeared on the demons leg making it fall to its knee.

"What!?" the female demon asked to see her beast losing.

"It's over." Vergil spoke standing on its head sliding his blade away as the demon fell to pieces Vergil jumped down landing on the ground looking at last demon,

"Ugh… you'll regret this." She warned leaving as a rain drop fell then more as it began to pour down Vergil made a face to see his spiked slicked hair was now down covering his eyes he looked back to see Quinn lying down, Vergil walked to her looking down at her she was still alive he could hear her breathing but barely. He crouched down looking at the glass sticking out of her thing he grabbed it making her flinch in pain as he placed his other hand on her thigh and quickly pulled it out of her making her cry out in pain as more blood spilled out from the wound. Vergil grabbed the end of her dress ripping it making her shorter on her but using the fabric as he tied it around the wound trying to stop the bleeding while he made his next move.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Summer classes are done! No more waking up early! No more test, quizzes, essays, the goods! Ha! Anyway so sorry it's taken me months to update the story, but on my part I did have writers block, and then classes started so I lost that battle anyway, umm I am going to have to read this story over and see if I can remember where I was going with this, my brain right now is focused on nutrition… damn. Haha anyway I will/ try to get back on the "horse" as some say! So enjoy chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5**

"My it's coming down hard." The aged woman smiled looking out her window, she turned around going back to the fire poking it keeping it alive till the pounding on the door made her look back.

"Oh?" She asked wondering who it was as the pounding continued.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." The aged woman pouted to see whoever it was behind her door had no patience. She opened the door to see the young white hair boy drenched panting carrying the young girl on his back.

"She needs help." He spoke.

The aged woman stepped out of the room where Quinn was resting in carrying out the supplies she had used to stitch up her wound up. She walked down the stairs back into the living room to see Vergil looking at the photos that clung on to the wall.

"No need to worry your friend is going to be just fine, she is very beautiful." She smiled, Vergil stayed quiet. The aged woman had token the two in to her home. She tended to Quinn's wound and gave Vergil dry clothes seeing as they were soaked by the rain, along with a room for him to sleep in. Vergil stepped into the room it was quiet something he liked. He walked to the bed sitting down and lying down resting his body.

_"Vergil…" _Quinn's voice echoed in his mind.

"Hmph."

Next Morning:

"Nhh…!" Quinn flinched as the elderly woman cleaned her wound with the hot rag.

"I'm sorry I know the wound is still healing but I have to clean it."

"Aah, no your fine." Quinn replied as she kept her fist clenched bearing it. Once the cleaning was done the elderly woman applied an ointment and wrapped it up. Quinn was left in nothing but bra and underwear seeing as Vergil had ripped her dress ruining it.

"I appreciate everything you've done for us ma'am I wish I could repay you but that night we got attacked I lost everything." Quinn frowned as the elderly woman smiled,

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I'm just happy to see the gentleman was able to find this place in time, you were hurt pretty bad." Quinn made a face to the choice of word to describe Vergil.

"Right…" she replied, but truth be told he did save her ass more then once that night along with being nice about it. The thought about it made Quinn's heart skip a beat, which made her nervous was she growing feelings for the cold demon?

"Aah! Found them!" She elderly woman exclaimed happy having Quinn look up.

"My daughters clothes should fit you!" She smiled. Quinn stepped out of the room with the cane wearing the white skirt with purple flowers, wearing the long sleeved white shirt with a brown coat and scarf around her neck.

"Wow! It fits just perfect!"

"Thank you, but I-" Quinn spoke feeling guilty only to be stopped.

"The demons took my son and daughter no one's worn these clothes in such a long time, I really don't mind it, besides you need them," she smiled the two stood in a moment of silence till the knocking made both look back as Vergil stepped in.

"I need to speak with you," Vergil spoke looking at Quinn.

"I'll leave you two, I'll prepare some food." The elderly woman smiled leaving them closing the door behind her.

"How much longer are we going to have to waste time here?" Vergil growled.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of hurt," Quinn reminded.

"We're only putting her in danger by staying here longer then we need." Vergil replied,

"What?" Quinn asked looking at him confused.

"We're being followed." He replied.

"By demons?"

"My guess it's your thug acquaintances."

"Them…?" Quinn asked worried till the knock on the door made both Vergil and Quinn look back.

"The food is almost ready so please come down." She informed from the other side of the door.

Quinn sat at the table smiling sniffing the warm soup in front of her she could feel her mouth was drooling from the sight of the food; Vergil sat across her with a plain expression to see the food in front of him.

"Eat up, you're going to need a lot of strength if you want to get better love." The elderly lady smiled as she sat down.

"This looks delicious! Thank you!" Quinn smiled as she grabbed the spoon dipping it into the soup.

"Hmph." Vergil looked at the food in front of him grabbing the soup.

"Mmm! It's good!" Quinn smiled licking her lips.

"Glad you like it." She smiled at Quinn.

"How is it Vergil?" The elderly smiled looking over at him, Vergil looked at her keeping his cool.

"It's fine…" He replied continuing to eat his soup, Quinn made a face to his reply; Quinn stood in the room she was staying she sat down on the bed putting the cane she used to walk aside. She removed her coat and scarf sitting them on the chair next to the bed; she looked down at her boots she had been thinking about what Vergil had told her.

_"Damos… are you really that upset that 6 of your men died that night…?"_ Quinn thought to herself she laid herself down closing her eyes remembering back when that demon took over that town.

_"Gaahaha! You humans are all so weak and stupid! That is why the lower rank demons hit this town so much! You are all cowards! As of today I am your savior! I will guide you stupid cattle! Protect you! But nothing in this world is free!" Damos laughed as the crowd of what was left of townspeople stood scared listening to their so-called "savior"._

_ "Every month that is to come, you are to give me a girl. " He ordered as the townspeople stood in terror. _

_ "Heheh I am not so cruel, I will let you choose which one to sacrifice." He ended leaving them to discuss the cruel request. _

_ "Even though they did what was asked he still terrorized that town, sending his thugs out doing as they please, just because the town was under his care he felt he could do as he pleased with them… "_ Quinn shot open her eyes irritated thinking about the town she was cursed to live in, but it wasn't just her town suffering there are more out there probably even worse. Quinn rolled over on to her side closing her eyes going to sleep. Quinn lay sleeping, she rolled over to her other side opening her eyes a bit to see a figure by her bed she slowly looked up only to have a hand cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Mmm!" Quinn panicked wide eye awake as Vergil leaned in holding his index finger over his lips.

"They're here." He whispered looking back at the closed door; Quinn frowned worried for the safety of the elderly lady. Quinn grabbed Vergil's hand pulling it down from her mouth.

"Vergil, what about-?" Quinn asked till there was a scream coming from downstairs, Quinn's eyes went wide looking back as she quickly dashed out of the room.

"Wait!" Vergil yelled chasing after her; Quinn quickly ran down the stairs pushing the door open entering the kitchen.

"Are you-!?" Quinn asked only to freeze to see the demons over the elderly woman eating her.

"Aah…" Quinn stood trembling as she gritted her teeth.

"No…" she whimpered as the demons moved their attention to her bearing their teeth stained with the woman's blood as they lunged at her.

"Idiot!" Vergil yelled pulling her back closing the door on the demons.

"What are you thinking!?" He yelled as Quinn looked up at him.

"We need to get out of here before more show up." Vergil spoke taking her hand into his leading the way out.

Quinn panted tired her leg was throbbing with pain she'd had done something stupid by sprinting and adding the none-stop walking was only making it worse.

"Aah…. Wait…" Quinn whimpered trying to keep up with Vergil till she fell to the ground Vergil stopped and looked back at her annoyed.

"Nhh, I-I can't anymore it hurts too much." Quinn panted sitting up right pulling her skirt up to see her wound. Vergil walked back to her he could tell he pushed her too far he could see the blood threw the bandages.

"Damn it," Vergil cursed crouching down in front of her unwrapping the bandages to see the blood trickling from her stitches.

"Nhn, I hope that book is worth all this…" Quinn panted looking at Vergil.

"Likewise," Vergil replied looking up at her,

"Why do you want it so bad? You're already strong…." Quinn spoke Vergil lowered his gaze wrapping her leg back up once finished he stood up walking away from her.

"Rest, I'll keep an eye out." Vergil spoke, as Quinn looked at him the moonlight shiny down on him made him look simply gorgeous, she could feel her heart beating faster by the sight of him. Quinn looked away feeling her cheeks getting warm she made her self-comfortable.

"_What's wrong with me? He's a demon!"_ Quinn thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uhh this chapter is pretty short so just giving a heads up; writer is having a hard time! :P But I will try to get as much out as I can before my classes start. I would really like to finish it up but I'm afraid I'm not even close! But I'll figure it out! I won't drop this story I can tell you guys this much! It'll just take some time, so thank you for your patience! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 **

Morning had rolled over and Vergil was still awake keeping watch, he sat on the rock with his sword resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment he was beginning to get tired; he opened his eyes and glanced back at Quinn who was asleep. Vergil looked back he could hear rustling in the bushes Vergil's eyes searched till he found the source of the noise. He sat waiting a moment till he quickly moved cutting down the bushes.

"Aaah!" the demon screamed falling back scared as Vergil glared down at him pointing his blade at him.

"P-please don't kill me!" he begged as Vergil pulled his arm back getting ready to strike.

"W-wait!" The demon cried holding his hands out.

"Vergil…" Quinn groaned making Vergil come to a halt, the demon looked back to see Quinn leaning against the tree for support even he could tell she was weak, Vergil glanced over his shoulder back at her.

"You should be resting." He replied sliding his blade away Quinn limped over to them only to lose balance and stagger from the pain in her leg causing her to fall forward having Vergil catch her.

"You shouldn't be moving." Vergil advised.

"I'm… fine..." She replied pulling away only to quickly lose conscious, Vergil moved quickly catching her.

"That wound looks pretty bad, and by the looks of it, it seems to be getting worse." the demon pointed out as Vergil looked back at him.

"I could take a look at it if you like." He offered.

Quinn laid on the table out cold, Vergil stood next to her looking around the room it was definitely a home for a demon with all the dead animals decorating the walls. Vergil wanted to leave as soon as possible there was a stench in the air that made him want to puke.

"Aah! Here we are!" the demon spoke coming into the room the bandages on Quinn's leg had already been removed but were covered with dry blood, the demon looked at it walked away and came back with water and a rag and cleaned the blood away.

"This ointment will help close the wound faster," The demon explained while rubbing the cream on her leg Vergil simply covered his nose with his hand.

"Wonderful smell don't you think?" the demon asked with a smile finishing and wrapping her leg up.

"Hmph."

"Alright, the wound on her leg should completely heal by the time she wakes up." The demon informed leaving the room, Vergil stood with crossed arms looking back at her.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes waking up her nose cringed to the odor in the room she was in, she sat up looking around she wasn't going to lie the hanging dead animals scared her a bit.

"About time you woke up." The voice grumbled in the corner making Quinn look back to see Vergil glaring at her.

"Do you have any idea how much time I've wasted?" Vergil asked annoyed Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry that me getting injured has delayed your obsession on obtaining power." Quinn replied getting off the table.

"Unbearable… " Vergil grumbled.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" the voice asked making Quinn look back only to gasp to see the demon.

"Aah, a demon!" She growled looking around for a weapon.

"Relax, if not for him you wouldn't be standing now." Vergil informed as Quinn looked back at him.

"Good I wouldn't have to be dealing with you!" She yelled Vergil stood looking at her till he turned around leaving the room unable to tolerate her attitude much more. Quinn stood and exhaled closing her eyes trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

"Ah though you are demon, and I distaste everyone single one on this planet you did help me out. So I thank you." Quinn spoke looking up at the demon.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another short chapter! So heads up. Anyway trying to get my ideas out but kinda busy! :P So enjoy chapter 7 and hopefully chapter 8 will be out soon, I have the idea in my head just getting it out on the computer is what's left. Again sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out so I don't leave you guys waiting. Vergil=CAPCOM Quinn= OC**

**Chapter 7**

Quinn walked ahead leading Vergil to the town she had lived in when she was a child. Vergil followed behind staring at her pondering till Quinn came to a stop keeping her back turned her eyes fixed on the ghost town.

"It's been so long…" she spoke lowering her gaze feeling a knot forming in her throat, Vergil took a few steps standing next to her looking at the town.

"What are you waiting for?" He simply asked not caring to see she was having a nostalgic moment. Quinn shook her head trying to be brave as she moved her feet to proceed; Quinn walked down the empty road looking around everything was falling apart. Her memory was a blur of her childhood and the town, as if someone was trying to erase or hide the memories. Quinn came to a stop looking at the faded chipped paint on the pavement under her feet a child's game. Hop scotch. She crouched down running her fingertips over the paint collecting some dirt.

_"Papa, can I go out and play please?"_ the little girl asked with a smile on her face tugging on the sleeve to his shirt.

_"No! You must never leave this house! Only bad things will come to you if you leave!"_ the older woman yelled walking into the room. The little girl frowned to see her mother decline her request.

_"Go to your room."_ She ordered; Quinn was still for a moment Vergil behind her waiting for her to keep moving.

"You having a moment?" Vergil asked as Quinn closed her eye taking in some dirt into her palm she slowly rose standing up, her heart was racing as she quickly spun around throwing the dirt at Vergil's face catching him off guard.

"Argh!" He growled stepping back rubbing his eyes as Quinn sprinted off.

"You-!" Vergil yelled trying to clean his eyes.

"You'll pay!" He warned.

Quinn panted trembling all over, was it fear or excitement to the fact she had gotten away from the psycho. Quinn came to a stop down an alley hiding she leaned against the brick wall slowly going down catching her breath.

"Nhh, ah hah haha… ahh heheh I did it." She smiled closing her eyes.

_"Quinn…"_ the voice called making her shot her eyes open sitting up right looking over to her right.

_"Quinn…" _the voice called again.

"Who's there?" Quinn asked looking hard into the darkness of the alley.

_"Quinn…"_ The voice continued Quinn slowly got back up to her feet swallowing hard as she took a step forward following the voice; the door to the room was forced open by Vergil's foot he stood glaring checking the room out looking for his run away guide. He entered the room looking around his eyes narrow as he pushed his blade out cutting the curtains giving in some light to aid in his search in the dark room.

"Tch, you will regret your decision." He growled leaving the room; Quinn stood looking at the building in front of her, her eyes wide with shock.

_"Quinn…"_ the voice called Quinn seemed to have lost herself and was a mindless puppet only following that strange voice that was guiding her to this building.

_"You're doing Quinn, your such a good girl…."_ The voice praised Quinn made her way into the building pushing the door open entering the home the door behind her closed on it's own.

"Why don't we clean up that memory your dear father tried to hide." The voice spoke as the witch from the woods entered the picture smiling evilly. Quinn stood looking at her as the witch placed her hand on her temple.

"Show me."


End file.
